She left and is now back
by Crimson-Blossom794
Summary: Sakura left becuz she was left she has come back on the same day as naruto and sasuke but she has friends with her is she friend or foe R&R dont be to harsh sakusasu ish but she could be with someone els
1. She left? and now is back?

Hey it anime-chan again well I was reading a fanfic and it made me think so I'm gonna start wrighting this is a sakura/sasu ish paring the main paring is probably gonna be some random person but hey sasuke deserves it for leaving sakura anyway comment and let me know what u think thanks. Oh and _italic means flash back__** bold itaclic means someones thoughts**_** and bold means inner sakura **

Chapter one 

She left???

Tsunade's p.o.v

Its been almost four years no one has heard of or from my apprentice. She was like a daughter to me I wish I could have been there for her more after her parents were killed she blocked herself off. After that she left. No one knows where she is or even if she is alive. Ever since she left I've drank more and more to take away the guilt I feel. What I would do to see or just even know she was alive.

End of p.o.v.

Normal p.o.v.

"Tsunade" said a manly voice "What do you Jiraiya?" asked a very drunk and pissed Hokage"Hmm...I guess if you don't what the news I wont tell you"said Jiraiya in a teasing voice. "Damn it just tell me and leave!!!" said Tsunade getting mad very quickly. "Ok ok just breath well first Naruto has returned with Sasuke and..."said Jiraiya not finishing his sentence. "And?" said a now interested Hokage. "And there has been a sighting in Snow of Sakura."said Jiraiya not sure how she would react. "WHAT????!!!!! Why didn't you tell me sooner we have to get ANBU out there A.S.A.P.!!!!"said a now very sober Tsunade. "Ahhh but there's a slight problem." said Jiraiya. "What? How? Sakura's in Snow we can go get her where's the problem." said a now confused Tsunade. "Well she has been seen there but she's not alone she has 3 males and 2 other females with her."said Jiraiya "And there coming this way." "You don't think she would do anything to Konoha do you?" "Well no but I mean there is a possibility." With that the room became very quite. "How long before she get's here?" "I'm not sure maybe three or four hours." "Alright"said Tsunade "Shizune!!!!!!" "Hai Hokage-sama"she said "I want you to get me all available AMBU at the gate wall NOW." "Hai but might I ask why Hokage-sama?" "Sakura has been seen coming this way and...she has friends I'm not sure if she posses a threat or not but better safe then sorry." "Hai" "Oh and Shizune?" "Hai" "Get me Natuto and Sasuke" "Hai"

With Sakura

"What the hell Akane?!!!?"yelled a very pissed Sakura (A/N akane means brilliant red looked it up ) "Yeah akane what was that for?"said a wet Ai (A/N ai means love) "Ha ha ha you should see your faces"said Anake. Just like her name Anake has bright red that hit her lower back just above her butt which ia always in a ponytail. Her eye's are a dark gold. She wares a black shirt the hung off the shoulder on the left side and have a red skull on it. She wares low rider jeans that were light blue and blue ninja sandals. Her attitude is similar to that of Naruto's "Anake that's not funny now where all wet" said Ai. Like her name ai has light brown hair in one bun in the back. Her eye's are a dark brown. Unlike Akane she wares a light pink sweater with large wrist holes. She wares a dark blue jeans and blue ninja sandals her attitude is similar to that of Hinata's. Sakura on the othere hand wares a black shirt that stops a few inches before her belly button and its mesh till about her butt. Her bottom's are black low ride jeans and she wares ninja sandals that are black. "God Akane calm down your too hyper." said a vary annoyed Akira (A/N akira means bright/clear/dawn) "But Akira-kuuuun it was so funny." said a pouting Anake. "He's right Anake you do need to calm down what if Sakura-chan or Ai-chan were to get sick?"said a worried Ken (A/N NO its not barbie ken like ur thinking it pronounced Kan and it means healthy and strong) "Oh come on guys she was just having a little fun." said a smirking Michi(A/N michi means pathway) "Hai what Michi-kun said" said Anake sticking out her tongue. Akira like his name has sliver hair that's very shaggy. He has blue eye's.he is a little taller then kakashi and is muscular . He wares a solid white t-shirt and light blue jeans. He wares blue ninja sandals as well. Ken has black hair similar to that of Sasori's. And bright green eyes. He also is very muscular and is a little smaller the Kisame. He wares a solid black mesh shirt and black pants with black ninja sandals. He has an attitude similar to that of Sasuke's but is kinder. Michi has light green hair that is similar to Kakashi's. He has dark yellow eye's he is also very muscular and is the same hight a kakashi. Sigh "Come on people we have to get to Konoha before dark and that's only a few hours away so get packing" said Sakura hai's where heard then everyone started to pack. About 10 minutes later every one was ready to go (A/N sakura, ai, anake, ken, akira, and michi all do mixed jutsu's (sp?) But ken is a large swords specialist he also has a sword like zabuza's akira is a tigutsu (sp?) Specialist and michi is a mind control specialist) "Ok lets go then" said Anaki

Konoha

"Listen you will not fight unless I say so under stood?" said Tsunade Hai's where heard from all the ANBU member's. "Good" said the Hokage. After about ten minutes they could feel chakra's could be felt and within a few minutes someone had steped out of the bushes. It wasn't Sakura it was Ai then Anaki. Then who every one was waiting for Sakura they could not see her eye's for her bangs where in the way. But what startled Tsunade where the three very large men that came out after them. Ken, Akira and Michi kept glancing at the ANBU on the wall's of the village. Then all three men looked at Sakura as if asking what to do. "You will not attack unless I say so understand." said a very serious Sakura. Hai's where heard but all three men stayed on garde. "HI KONOHA VILLAGE!!!!!" yelled Anaki. "Hush Anaki god you have a big mouth." hissed Akira "Oh sorry Akira-kun." she said quieter. "All of you just—"before Sakura could finish Anaki started walking to the Hokage. "Anake get back here NOW!!!!" yelled a very pissed Sakura. With a quick look of fear in Anaki's eye's she turned around and walked back. To Sakura and this time stayed by her side.

Sorry I left a cliffy I'm really tired though so let me know if you like it or not

love anime-chan


	2. Friend or foe?

Hmmm hey its me so yeah I figured I'd finish this up I'm not sure how many chaps I want but hay whatev

_**Recap **_

_**Konoha**_

"_**Listen you will not fight unless I say so under stood?" said Tsunade Hai's where heard from all the ANBU member's. "Good" said the Hokage. After about ten minutes they could feel chakra's could be felt and within a few minutes someone had steped out of the bushes. It wasn't Sakura it was Ai then Anaki. Then who every one was waiting for Sakura they could not see her eye's for her bangs where in the way. But what startled Tsunade where the three very large men that came out after them. Ken, Akira and Michi kept glancing at the ANBU on the wall's of the village. Then all three men looked at Sakura as if asking what to do. "You will not attack unless I say so understand." said a very serious Sakura. Hai's where heard but all three men stayed on garde. "HI KONOHA VILLAGE!!!!!" yelled Anaki. "Hush Anaki god you have a big mouth." hissed Akira "Oh sorry Akira-kun." she said quieter. "All of you just—"before Sakura could finish Anaki started walking to the Hokage. "Anake get back here NOW!!!!" yelled a very pissed Sakura. With a quick look of fear in Anake's eye's she turned around and walked back. To Sakura and this time stayed by her side.**_

_**End recap**_

Chapter 2

Friend or foe????????

Tsunade had seen the glimpse of fear in the girl called 'Anake. She was surprised to say the least why would this girl fear Sakura for she wasn't that strong when she left. Yes she was good as a med nin but that was it other then her monetarist strength. But now that she thought of it Sakura had been gone for 4 years so she had no idea how strong she was. But what really put her on the edge was she could not sense her chakra.

"Hokage-sama I wish to speak with you."yelled Sakura. "What is it you wish to speak about."she replied. "Well first my team will not attack if you don't and second we wish to stay the night and restock you won't even know were here and we will begone before you know it."said Sakura. "Oh and how do I know I can trust you?"said the Hokage. "Well we have done nothing to you or your village or villagers really we have been protecting it."she replied. "Oh and how so?" "Slow as ever Hokage-sama. Have you not noticed you have had no reports on the Akatsuki?"said Sakura. "Well yes but that because no one knows where they are." "Wrong Hokage-sama they are all dead thats why you have not heard of them in a while."said Akira. "YOUR LYING IF I CANT EVEN KILL ONE THERE'S NO WAY YOU SIX CAN TAKE THEM ALL OUT!!!!" yelled an AMBU. "No that just proves how weak you are."said Sakura coldly. "And besides I was speaking to the Hokage not you."she added with a deadly glare. "Me weak you're the weak one."he said with a smirk. "Don't underestimate Sakura-san she is very strong much stronger then she looks. She is very—ahhhh"said Michi not finishing but now rubbing his head. "How dumb are you Michi don't tell them."hissed Ken. "Hush all of you."said a very annoyed Sakura. "Hai gomennasai Sakura-san."said Michi. "Just don't let it happen again."she said coldly "Hai". "Now where were we Hokage-sama?"said Sakura. "We will finish this in my office all of you leave sakura you and your ugh...team come with me." said Tsunade. "Aww baa-chan don't we geta say in this."whined a very loud blond. Sakura turning to look as fast as she could seen Naruto and the oh so Unwanted Sasuke. She just stared at tem as if she had seen a ghost then started to whisper something.

Sasuke's p.o.v.

She's changed so much. She's only a few feet away but it feels like miles. "Awww baa-chan don't we get a say in this?"whined Naruto. This got here attention. She would around to face us and acted like she had seen a ghost. Then her lips started to move but I don't now what she was saying. So I used my eye's to read her lip's. Boy did I do the wrong thing.

Normal p.o.v

Ken, Michi and Akira where in front of Sakura in a flash. "What the hell are you doing Uchiha?" hissed Ken. When he did not respond they got really pissed and where gonna go after him. "Mata"said Sakura "I don't wish for a fight we are leaving now. So hurry up." she added. And with that she started walking out the gates. "Mata Sakura-chan!!!!"yelled Naruto. "You have no right to call her chan!!"screeched Anake. "I said where leaving."said Sakura in a low voice. "Don't make me wait."she added. "Wait Sakura please we can talk this all out in my office please just don't leave."said a sad Tsunade. "Why should I no one in this village cared till I left but you only cared then because I was a THREAT to your valuable little village. I only returned because we need supplies but we will just get them from a different village." Sakura said coldly. "Please Sakura don't go we wish you to stay."said Kakashi. "You most of all **sensei** should not be telling me what to do."said Sakura now turning around but when she did it shocked them all even her team.

yep thats it hope you like it I'll try and update soon

ja ne

love anime-chan


	3. Will she stay?

I'm sorry it's a bit OOC and if your and Ino-pig fan I'm sorry but I don't like her so I might be mean to her a bight

_**Recap.**_

_**Normal p.o.v**_

_**Ken, Michi and Akira where in front of Sakura in a flash. "What the hell are you doing Uchiha?" hissed Ken. When he did not respond they got really pissed and where gonna go after him. "Mata"said Sakura "I don't wish for a fight we are leaving now. So hurry up." she added. And with that she started walking out the gates. "Mata Sakura-chan!!!!"yelled Naruto. "You have no right to call her chan!!"screeched Anake. "I said where leaving."said Sakura in a low voice. "Don't make me wait."she added. "Wait Sakura please we can talk this all out in my office please just don't leave."said a sad Tsunade. "Why should I no one in this village cared till I left but you only cared then because I was a THREAT to your valuable little village. I only returned because we need supplies but we will just get them from a different village." Sakura said coldly. "Please Sakura don't go we wish you to stay."said Kakashi. "You most of all sensei should not be telling me what to do."said Sakura now turning around but when she did it shocked them all even her team.**_

_**End of recap**_

Chap 3

Sakura has a bloodline????

"Sssssaakura-chan your...your eye's there..."stammered Naruto. Sakura's eye's had turned blood red. "Sakura-san you know what using that does to your body why did u activate it??" asked Ai. "I know what it does to me Ai but there's something I need to know."said Sakura. (A/N sakura's blood line is like Neji's Byuakugan (sp?) She can see chakra points but also see emotions like if some ones lying, happy, sad ect and I'm sorry for the OOCness) With a smirk Sakura turns off her blood line. "So what you all said was true shocking really."she said. "Sakura you have bloodline?!?!"yelled Tsunade. "Yes I do." "How come you never said anything?" "Had you of been a better Hokage you would have known. But oh thats right you all were in you own worlds Sasuke with his revenge, Naruto with Hokage this and Hokage that, Kakashi with his books, Hinata with Naruto, Ino with who can I fuck next. Need I go on?" asked Sakura with a rased eyebrow. Then they all heard snickers coming from Sakura's team. "Ok so maybe we where a little cought up in are selves but so where you with Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that so don't just pick on us."said Ino. "Ahh yes thats true but did I ever put that before my missions, team, or safety of this village?" said sakura

"Well no but–The you have no right to say that why you where ALWAYS having sex at least once on every mission." said Sakura interrupting Ino. Ino got very quiet then. "My point proven." said Sakura

"Ewww how can you do something like that on a mission??"Anake asked Michi looking really grossed out. "Pft hell if I know I'd be more warred about enemies to think of something like that."he answered

"Don't talk like I'm not right here!!"screeched Ino. "God she's louder then Anake. I never thought that was possible."said Ken. This made Michi and Akira smirk Ai giggle Sakura look bored and Anake pout while muttering I'm not that loud.

Oubliettes

"Anyways back to business. Haruno Sakura if you leave you WILL become a missing ninja are you sure you wish to leave?"Tsunade asked hopefully. Sakura thouyght for a few minites before answering. "I will stay on one condition."she said. "And whats that?"said Tsunade. "You allow my team to stay."she said. "We will speak of this in my office lets go."

And with that they went to Tsunades office.

At tsunades officer

"I want you all to please introduce your selves,"said Tsunde. "Ok I'll go first. My name is Anake Mana (A/N mana means true) I'm a snow ninja I was band from my village because I was considered a threat."said Anake. "Oh and why was that?"asked Tsunade. "Because I'm not able to control all my oubliettes."she said. "Ok" "My name is Ai Ren (A/N ren means water lilly) I am a Mist ninja. I left my village after my parents were murdered."said Ai in a sad voice. "I'm sorry for your loss please feel welcome here."said Tsunade. "My name is Ken Hiro (A/N hiro means wide or broad spread kinda fits him for as big as he is :P) I'm from star village I left because I wished for power."said Ken. "And what all would you do to get power."asked Tsunade. "Almost anything but I do have limits."he answered. "Oh and what are they."she asked "I would not do anything to harm Sakura-san or my team."he said. "Hmm I see." My name is Michi Kenta (A/N kenta means healthy, stout) I'm from Stone I left because who wouldn't want to go with these LOVELY young women."he said as he put his arm on Ai and Sakura with a grin. "Hmm I see." "My name is Akira and I am from Waterfall I came because Sakura-chan asked me to." "Hey you can't call her Sakura-chan."said/yelled Naruto. "Naruto hush or leave."said Tsunade.

"Akira do you not have a last name?"asked Tsunade. "I do but I quite using it after my clan was killed."he said. "Oh I see I'm sorry." said Tsunade. "Well I need to know if you would harm this village if given chanse."asked Tsunade. "Our loyalty's lay with Sakura-chan."said Akira. "I'll have rooms for you soon."

Sasuke's p.o.v

'_**Why is HE the only one calling her chan while the rest call her san'**_ I thought _**'are there bonds closer then I thought? Wait does she still love me? Heh guess I wouldn't if I was her I mean I did do all those things to her back then.'**_ I looked up at Sakura she had changed so much her hair was longer she was more filled out she had all the curves in all the right places her breast weren't big but not small either. But what shocked me the most were her eye's they were so cold

Ok I'm gonna stop there I'm tired and am going to bed

Ja ne

Love Anime-chan


	4. How they met and there bonds

Ok everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while I was haveing some problems and I'm sorry but I wanna thank u all for your reviews and here you go I tried to make it longer

Chap 4

How they met and there bonds

After leaving Tsunades office Sakura and here team headed to there rooms. The girls would share a room and the guys would share theirs.

With the girls

"Hey Saku-chan who was that blond headed cutey?"asked Anake. "He's off limits Ana-chan."said Sakura simply. "What?? Why? Do you like him cuz if you do I'll back off."said Anake. "No I don't like him Ana-chan. But before I left one of my friends had this thing for him and he's to slow to realize it."said Sakura now laying on her bed with her eye's closed. "Oh well if that's all I think I might try him out."said Anake while licking her lips. (A/N yes anake is a perv sorry but shes only one with her team XD). "No Ana-chan you won't besides there are cuter guys in Konoha." Sakura said getting upset. "Ok whatev I'm gonna go shower now."said Anake.

With the boys.

"Hey Akira, Mitchi. Did you guys see the way that Uchiha was looking at Sakura-chan?" asked Ken. "Yeah I did Ken and I didn't like it."said Akira (a/n possessive much --') "Yeah me either. He looked like he wanted to tare her up and not in a hurt way either."said Michi. "Yeah I know what you mean."said Akira going to sleep.

With the girls (minis Anake she's in the shower)

"Ai-chan where gonna leave in a few days so you and Ana-chan don't get to comfortable ok?" said Sakura still laying on her bed with her eyes closed. "You know Saku-chan you can't run from them forever."said Ai. "I'm not running from anything Ai-chan I just don't wanna stay here there's to many memory's."said Sakura opening her eye's. "Saku-chan you can't keep lying to yourself."said Ai leaving the room.

Sakura's p.o.v.

'_Its not true I'm not running it just hurts'_ I thought. _**'Oh come on saku-chan you know your just hiding its so obvious.'**_ said inner _'No I just well...I don't know' __**'that's my point saku-chan just stay a few days and if its that bad will hightail it outa here ok?'**__ 'Ok I guess that works besides it's nice to be home for once ne?' __**'Yeah it is saku-chan yeah it is'**_

Normal p.o.v.

With that last thought Sakuura went to sleep.

Next morning

Sakura had got up early that morning not being able to sleep much the night so she decided to go for a walk.

Sakura's p.o.v. out in the forest

'_Why would Ai think I'm running I'm not'_ I thought _**' oh come on Saku-chan u know your trying to hide from them your afraid to face them and you know it so stop hidding'**_ said inner Sakura _'Oh just shut up I'm not afraid of anyone'__** 'oh very smart telling yourself to shut up nice'**__ '...' __**'HAHA I win'**__ '...'_

_Flash back_

_I was walking down the street when all of a sudden I was pulled into a dark ally way "My my what have we here?" came a deep voice from the shadows. "I don't know what do u have?"I replied sarcastically. "Oh so she's got some spirit in her. How cute."the voice said again. "I think you should put her down and leave."said another voice walking into the ally way. _

"_Oh yeah and who are you?" said the man "Who am is of no importance but what will happen to you if u don't put her down and walk away what I will do will be very important."he said. And with that the man holding me let go and took off. "You should be mor careful its dangerous to be out at night alone."said the guy. "Yeah I know I could of handled it." I said. He chuckled. " my apologias then miss?" he said. "Sakura Haruno Sakura and you?" I said. "My name is Akira." he said. "Ok nice to meet you Akira-kun."I said smiling. "Nice to meet you to Sakura-chan." he said._

_End of flash back_

A/N Hey everyone sorry its kinda short but I tried and sorry I haven't updated in a while_ but here ya go and I'm not sure how long it will be before I can update again my pc's being an ass TT but I'll try and thank you's to these people for your reviews _

_Sweetcherry99_

_Sasukelover20_

_Haliz _

_thank you again_

_Ja Ne_

_Anime-chan _


	5. PLZ VOTE AND TELL ME thnx

Thank you all for the reviews I really liked them but now here's the real reason I posted this

I want you all 2 tell me who ya'll think sakura should be with it could be a real naruto person or my own person I wanted to ask so next time ya'll review plz tell me who you think it should be I or what other couples u'd like me to bring in but the main couple will be Sakura and who ever gets voted so plz let me know and have an awesome summer everyone

P.S I'll try and update as soon as I can and try and fix the talking for Dera-chan I'll work on that 4 u

Love

Anime-chan


	6. What is going on?

Hey I'm so so so sorry for the long time my pc is being gay and yes I know this chap is very very long but that to make up for all the time I missed smiles so plz enjoy

BTW Akira- 6

Sasuke-2

Neji-1

plz keep voting

Chap 5

How they became so close 

**Sakura's p.o.v**

"_Its not fait inner..why'd he have to break my heart?"__**"I don't know saku-chan after all I am you dumbass"**_ replied inner _"yeah thanks for the help"__**"No problem" **__"..."_

_End of p.o.v_

Sakura got up and walked back to her team mates but ran into Sasuke on the way

"Hey Sakura"said Sasuke

"Hello Uchiha" replied Sakura coldly

"What's wrong with you Sakura? You've changed" said Sasuke

"Well no shit you would have to Sasuke-_**kun**_ if someone left you on a damn bench after you told them you loved them" Said Sakura with much venom to the 'kun'

"..."was Sasukes reply and with that Sakura walked away

**Normal p.o.v**

Sakura walked till she was under a cherry blossom tree and began to sing noticing the person fallowing her

(A/N YES I KNOW I CHANGED THE LYRICS PLZ DON'T TELL ME I CHANGED THEM TO FIT THE STORY OK?!? oh btw song is Fighter by Christina )

After all you put me through

You'd think I'd despise you

But in the end I want to thank you

Because you made me that much stronger

When I, thought I knew you

Thinking, that you were true

I guess I, I couldn't trust

Called your bluff, time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were, never there by my side

Always, down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm

After all of the tears and hurting

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Never, saw it coming

All of, your backstabbing

Just so, you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard, you're going around

Playing the victim now

But don't, even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the cruel words and dirty looks

Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore

Uh, no more, oh no, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide all your words, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I

I ain't gonna stop

There is no turning back

I've had enough

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget,

Though I, I remember,

I remember,

I remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

"My , my Saku-chan its been a long time since I heard you sing that song" asked a voice

"Akira-kun why are you fallowing me?"asked Saku(A/N i'ma give nick names from now on its to much to right the whole name k? k)

"I heard you leave this morning and I was worried and wanted to make sure you were ok? Now would you so kindly anser me Saku-chan?"asked Akira

"Hai hai"Sakura sighed " its that Uchiha I wish to hate him I wish death a pone him... but I know its not what I really want to happen and I know it would hurt those not needed to be hurt but...still... I can't help it."said Sakura glaring at a poor innocent tree.

"Saku-chan..." Akira started "its normal he has hurt you deeply. It is understandable to be upset with him but... you should never wish death on people.. Because it will come back and it will hurt you more so please for me Sakura?"Akira said with pleading eye's now sitting next to Saku

"Akira-kun..."Sakura said unable to finish for Akira's lips were on her's in a sweet and passion filled kiss which Saku gladly returned. Both not noticing the red eye's watching them in envy and jealousy.

With Sakura's team

"Where could she be she wouldn't leave us here would she??" asked a worried Anake

"Now, now Anake have u no faith in me?" asked Sakura with fake hurt in her voice

"Saku-chan!!!! We thought you left I'm so glad your back are you ok nothing happened did it?? Did someone hurt you?? If they did tell me I'll kill 'em" said Anake(A/N over reacting don't u think ??) grabbing Sakura in a big hug

"No. No. And no so I'm ok now could you please let go??" said Sakura

"Akira you were with Sakura-chan?"asked Michi wiggling his eyebrows up n down

"Michi your such a perv." said Saku

"Awwww...Sakura-chan I'm deeply hurt by this...buuuuut I'm sure you could kiss me and make it better"said Michi which erned him 2 hits on the head one from both Ken and Akira

"Oowwww... that hurt guys" said Michi in a whiney voice

"Well then don't be such a perv."they said

"Come on guys I gotta get supplies come help" said Saku with that they all left.

**[At the market**

once at the market they had hurriedly gotten what they needed when the were going to leave a voice called out to Sakura.

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I truned around when I heard my name and there stood the _**last**_ person I wanted to see.

**Akira's p.o.v**

'_What does that damn Uchiha want now??' I thought 'what ever it is its not good I don't like that look in his eye's'_

I heard sakura answer "what uchiha?"

"I wish to speak with you Sakura." he said back

"Sakura don't go it's not safe"I said

"Its fine Akirs-kun I can handle it" she said

"But..."before I could finish she went to him I felt... angered , sad , jealous , hurt , but most of all I was worried for Sakura's safety.

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

I saw Sakura and called to her

"What Uchiha?" she replied

"I want to talk to you" I said all the while my plan going in my head

_**flashback [still sasu p.o.v Earlier that morning when the ran into each other**_

Sasu's thought's

"_**After she left I fallowed her when I finally caught up to her that GUY 'Akira was his name I think' what are they talking about? Damn it I can't hear theee... why the fuck is he kissing MY Sakura?!?! she was mine first and why the hell is she kissing back?!?!"**_

_**With that I left I couldn't handle it anymore.**_

"_**She's mine and I will get her back she belongs to me!! But hooo... oh I'm brilliant I'll make her think he cheating on her and she'll leave him for sure then she'll be broken hearted and I'll be there to help then I can finally start my second gaol"**_

_**End of flashback**_

Ok sorry eveyone for the long time (again) but the pc and family stuff I haven't had time and this time I did 6 pages and I'm sooo tired sorry I left a cliffy but I really can't go on till I get more votes so the more votes I get the sooner I can update cuz I have the ideas I'm just not sure who's gonna win so yup that you go oh and thank ya to the people who reviewed and voted:

MyKyo

SakuraRoxMySox

Sasukelover20

NinjaGirl19636

haliz

wikedthunder02

sweetcherry99

dera-chan oh btw I spaced the talking for u so I hope its better let me no if its not ok and I'll fix it again

Oh and plz vote I need it to continue

Love anime-chan


	7. Will she fall for You again? I think not

**Ok everyone I'm so sorry I've had this thing on my arm for a long time cuz I fractured my wrist and I FINALLY got it off yay!! so here's the next chap**

**Votes**

**Akira-9 wow**

**Sasuke-5 lol**

**Neji-1 aww poor neji-kun**

Thank you's to everyone who reviewed AND voted!! DON'T FORGET TO KEEP VOTING PEOPLE!!

SoccorChick2011

Tenshi-Chan008

sasukelover20

CherryBlossom9470

Sakura Akatsuki Unstopable

MyKyo

SakuraRoxMySox

NinjaGirl9636

Haliz

wickedthunder02

sweetcherry99

dera - chan

Chap6

Will she fall for you again? I think not!!

Recap

_**Sasuke's p.o.v**_

_**I saw Sakura and called to her**_

"_**What Uchiha?" she replied**_

"_**I want to talk to you" I said all the while my plan going in my head**_

_**flashback still sasu p.o.v Earlier that morning when the ran into each other**_

_**Sasu's thought's**_

"_**After she left I fallowed her when I finally caught up to her that GUY 'Akira was his name I think' what are they talking about? Damn it I can't hear theee... why the fuck is he kissing MY Sakura?! she was mine first and why the hell is she kissing back?!"**_

_**With that I left I couldn't handle it anymore.**_

"_**She's mine and I will get her back she belongs to me!! But hooo... oh I'm brilliant I'll make her think he cheating on her and she'll leave him for sure then she'll be broken hearted and I'll be there to help then I can finally start my second gaol"**_

_**End of flashback**_

End of recap

Still Sasu's p.o.v

"What do you want Uchiha?" she said to me.

"Look I know your mad at me for what I did"I started "with every right but I'm really sorry and I want you to forgive me." I finished

"YOUR DAMN STRAIGHT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!!" She yelled "and give me one good reason I SHOULD forgive you?" she said in a venomous whisper.

"Well because I see what I did wrong and I've changed and I don't want you to hate me any more

because I would like to be friends" I said _'this is not going as well as I hoped but she will love me how can she not??' _

Normal p.o.v

"Yeah Sasuke I'll be believe you changed when **hell **freezes over ok?" said Saku in a sickly sweet voice. And with that she turned to walk away. But not before Sasuke went to grab her arm but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Watch yourself Uchiha." said Akira letting go of Sasuke's wrist.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" hissed Sasu back

"I can be your best friend or your worst night mare Uchiha don't mess with me or my team.." replied Akira with a glare so cold and mean it would make THE Uchiha Itachi nervous.

"You don't... That's enough!! Lets go Akira." said Saku cutting Sasu off. So with that Saku grabbed Akira's are and the team left.

With Saku and her team in the girls room

"What's with that Uchiha?? He really has some nerve trying to grab you like that Saku-chan!!" complained Anake.

"Ok... Anake just claim down ok." said Ai slightly nerves from the aura in the room.

"That stupid Uchiha doesn't know who he's messin with!! I oughta break every bone in his body!" said Michi. Getting nods of agreement from Ken and Akira.

"Look everyone just chill it ok? And no you can't do that an look don't worry we'll be out here in 2-3 weeks ok?" said a VERY annoyed Saku leaving the room with Akira right behind her.

"Should we go after them?" asked Ken.

"No leave them be. Akira knows what he's doin." said Anake with an all knowing look giving the hint to the rest of the group.

_**LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING!!**_

With Akira and Saku in the woods (a/n like where noone goes ok?)

"Why did you fallow me Akira-kun?" asked Saku not turning to face him.

"I was worried.. I've never seen you act like this Saku-chan... I'm worried about you." said Akira now very close to Saku.

"I don't know what your talking about.. I'm still myself its just your imagination" said Saku going to leave but was stopped by two strong arms pulling her to a rock hard chest.

"Just where do you think your going Sa-ku-ra.?" Akira whispered seductively in her ear sending shivers down her spin.

"I was just..." Sakura started having a hard time thinking while having Akira so close and him sliding a hand up her shirt to her chest.

"You weren't thinking of leaving were you Sakura?" said Akira his face now in between her neck and shoulder. Nipping and kissing the tender skin causing Sakura to turn her head to give him better access.

"No" Sakura gasped out when he nipped a sensitive spot.

"Good.. You wouldn't want me to have to fix this on my own would you Sakura?" growled Akira in her ear while pressing his hardening member against her backside. Which caused Sakura to moan and whimper out a quiet "no".

Akira having enough of this turned Sakura around and his lips devoured her's in a hot passionate kiss while his tongue began begging for entrance which Sakura happily granted.

Akira slowly began to walk forward with Sakura till her back was against the nearest tree. Reaching down to grab Sakura's thighs and rap her legs around his waist. Sakura getting the hint rapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"This has got to go." growled Akira taking off her shirt. Neither caring where it went. With the repulsive piece of cloth out of his way Akira's mouth began to kissing his way down to the top of Sakura's breast and began sucking on the exposed skin.

Only to be stopped by her bra growling he quickly pulled out a kuni and cut it open. Giving him full access to her perfect sized breast. Reaching up with one hand to rub one breast and pinch her nipple causing her to moan and lean her head back while his mouth was teasing the other one.

His other hand was quickly unbuttoning her pants and removing her legs from his waist so he could slid her pants off her.

Sakura thinking it was far from fair started to pull at Akira's shirt finally getting it off to give her a wonderful view of his rock hard chest and ab's.

Akira noticing she was staring at him with lustful eye's smirked and began kissing her this time it was hot and demanding and full of lust. While busy kissing Sakura failed to notice Akira rip her panties off.

Akira noticing she hadn't noticed slid two fingers into her hot and wet passage. This caused Sakura to moan and lean her head back while Akira moved his fingers painfully slow in her.

"A-a-kira-kun... please...move faster" Sakura managed to say between pants.

Akira hearing this began to move his fingers in and out faster while Sakura moaned and mellowed. Finally Akira began to feel Sakura's wall tighten around his fingers.

Feeling her reach her first orgasm of the day she moaned loud and came hard on his fingers when she was done he pulled them out and licked them clean. Akira loving how sweet yet bitter she tasted.

Sakura seeing this blushed. Akira leaned in and gave her another kiss letting her taste herself. Having enough Akira grabbed Sakura's thighs and rapped them around his waist.

He silently asked approval. After receiving a nod from Sakura. Akira slowly slid his throbbing member in between her hot wet folds and sank deep in her.

The friction caused both of them to moan as a wave of pleasure washed over them. Akira slowly began to move out of Sakura and back in causing her to moan loudly and buck her hips up in pleasure.

Akira deciding to teas her kept his slow pace. This making Sakura whimper in disappointment.

"Tell me what you want Sakura." Akira said now unmoving. Also having to hold her hips still so she couldn't buck against him and get a small amount of friction.

"Please.. Move." panted Sakura feeling very deprived of what she so desperately wanted.

"Like this?" Akira whispered in her while he began moving slowly.

"Please...go faster...and harder.." Sakura whispered between pants.

"You want this?" asked Akira complying to her plea. Causing Sakura to moan and whimper and grunts from Akira. Sakura moaned as he tweaked her nipples and writhed beneath him when one hand snuck down between her legs and played with her clit.

Both their breathing had become raged and harsh as they got closer to their climax. Akira feeling so close began to move faster and harder until he hit Sakura's sweet spot causing her to scream and beg for more.

Sakura feeling him grab her hips and go faster and deeper drove her crazy with pleasure as he felt her walls began to tighten around his hard member. She could feel something beginning to uncoil in her lower stomach as he could feel in his.

This causing him to move as fast and hard as he could with Sakura meeting him thrust for thrust only adding to the friction and pleasure. With a few more thrusts they both came blinded by a hot pleasure they both so desperately wanted.

"AKIRA!!" Sakura screamed

"Sakura!" Akira grunted resting his head on her shoulder trying to calm himself from his resent orgasm. Sakura with her eye's closed relishing in the feeling of him in her and trying to calm herself as well.

"We should... get back.." Sakura said between pants after calming down a little bit.

"Oh there ok.. But I'm not done with you yet" Akira said in a seductive voice making Sakura shiver at what was ahead.

_**END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON !!**_

With Saku's team 

"God what's takein them so damn long?!"asked an annoyed Michi.

"Oh just shut up!" yelled Anake continuing to mumble something about not getting laid.

Ken and Ai just sat back and shook their heads.

later with Saku's team (9 p.m.)

Akira and Sakura finally get back to the girls room and everyone's there.

"Oi, where the HELL have you two been??" said a VERY annoyed Anake and Michi Nodding in agreement.

"Um well... we were...uh... talking and then um... well we... went to eat and then just walked around." said a very nervous and blushing Sakura Akira nodding his head in agreement.

"Well whatever" said Anake

"Well ok you guys need to go so we can all get to bed we have training at 7 so bye." said Sakura pushing the guys out the door.

"Soooooo...How was it this time?? Give me all the details." said a VERY noise Anake. Hearing this caused Saku to blush.

"I.. I don't know what your talking about." Saku protested

"Oh come on don't try and lie we ALL know you did it like a million times so just tell me please please please please!!" said Anake while doing the puppy dog face. While Ai just stood back and watched.

"Nope! Its not for your perverted ears!" Saku said while laughing and pinching her cheeks.

"HEY!" said Anake pushing Saku back and on reaction Saku grabbed her arm and brought her down with her making them both squeal while Ai sat back and started to laugh just as the boys ran in.

"Hey, what happened we heard a..."Ken started but stopped as he seen Saku and Anake on the floor in a very awkward position causing him to start laughing.

"Dang girls we didn't know you two were like that if we'd known we woulda asked to watch" said Michi walking in and chuckling.

"Oh hush you pervs its not like that and Anake could you get off me now." said Saku now blushing at the situation.

"Aww but Sakura-chan I thought we were just getting started?" joked Anake now laughing to hard to get up

"Fine! Ai give me a hand please?" asked Saku

"Sorry Sakura-chan I have to go shower." said Ai still laughing

"Hmph! It's not funny! Akira-kun get her off!" said a now pouting Saku.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." said a chuckling Akira. After pushing Anake off her and helping her up.

"Ok you guys get yours ass's ta bed we have training in the morning!" said a still pouting Saku. She heard them all say 'hai' and head off. But little did she know of what would take place tomorrow.

A/N

Ok people that was my very first Lemon and I need to know how I did be harsh if u have to but I need to know and AGAIN I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update and I promise to up date soon

Love

Anime-chan


	8. Characters!

**I'm really sorry Guys that I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Long But I've been really sick I've been in and out of the hospital and they still don't know whats wrong with me! But anyways I hope u can forgive me!!**

_This is a character update chap to give you a better idea what they look like so please read =) lots of love Anime-chan_

**_PICTURES ON MY PROFILE!!!_**

* * *

_GIRLS!_

First Name: **Sakura**

Last Name;** Haruno**

Hair: **Pink/Blond/Blue/Black**

Eyes: **Emerald**

From: **Leaf- Leaft Cuz No one was nice or caring with or to her**

Personality: **To others Cold Calm and Emotionless With her team she's Fun Happy(ish) and Bright!**

Likes: **You Should know =)**

Body- **Hour Glass**

* * *

First Name: **Akane (**_Means Brilliant Red)_

Last Name: **Mana (**_Means True)_

Hair: **Red - always in a pony tail**

Eye's: **Dark Gold **

From: **Snow - Band because of lack of control of powers**

Personality:** Like Naruto**

Likes:** I can't tell u who she likes so guess**

Body:** Hour glass figure **

* * *

First Name: **Ai (**_Love_**)**

Last Name: **Ren** (_Water lily_)

Hair: **Light Brown**

Eye's: **Dark Brown**

From: **Mist - Left after death of parents**

Personality: **Like Hinata only doesn't stutter and Is Bold around her friends **

Likes: **I can't tell u who she likes so guess **

Body: **Hour glass figure**

* * *

_BOYS!_

First Name: **Ken** (_Healthy/Strong_)

Last Name: **Hiro **(_Wide/Broad_)

Hair: **Black- Looks like Sasori's but is Black**

Eye's: **Bright Green **

From: **Star- Left for power**

Personality: **Like Sasuke only kinder and is fun loving around his Team ONLY!**

Likes: **Guess!**

Body: **Tall Like Kisame And Very Muscular**

**

* * *

  
**

First Name: **Michi** (_Pathway_)

Last Name: **Kenta** (_Healthy/ Stout_)

Hair: **Light Green - Looks Like Kakashi's **

Eye's: **Red**

From: **Stone - Left cuz he's in love with someone!**

Personality: **Like Naruto only can be more serious **

Likes: **Guess! **

Body: **Tall Like Kakashi And Muscular!**

**

* * *

  
**

First Name:** Akira **(_Bright/Clear/Dawn_)

Last Name:** ?**

Hair: **Silver- Emo like shaggy **

Eyes: **Blue**

From: **Waterfall- Left Cuz of Sakura**

Like: **You ALL should know**

Personality:** Looks and Acts cold But is Really Loving and Fun**

* * *

Love always anime-chan


	9. She's what?

**Wooooah Here its is folks!**

Akira: **16**

Sasuke**: 9**

Neji**: 6**

**Chapter 8**

Recap

"_**Hey, what happened we heard a..."Ken started but stopped as he seen Saku and Anake on the floor in a very awkward position causing him to start laughing.**_

"_**Dang girls we didn't know you two were like that if we'd known we woulda asked to watch" said Michi walking in and chuckling.**_

"_**Oh hush you pervs its not like that and Anake could you get off me now." said Saku now blushing at the situation.**_

"_**Aww but Sakura-chan I thought we were just getting started?" joked Anake now laughing to hard to get up**_

"_**Fine! Ai give me a hand please?" asked Saku**_

"_**Sorry Sakura-chan I have to go shower." said Ai still laughing**_

"_**Hmph! It's not funny! Akira-kun get her off!" said a now pouting Saku.**_

"_**Ok, ok I'm coming." said a chuckling Akira. After pushing Anake off her and helping her up.**_

"_**Ok you guys get yours ass's ta bed we have training in the morning!" said a still pouting Saku. She heard them all say 'hai' and head off. But little did she know of what would take place tomorrow.**_

End Recap

_Sakura's POV_

'_I Feel sick' _I thought as I ran to the bath room to empty my stomach. After bushing my teeth and heading back to bed being as quiet as possible. I looked over at the clock by my bed and seen that it was 4 am. Way to early to be up!

I laid there trying to think of what would have made me sick till I realized I was late! If you know what I mean! This was just GREAT! I was more than likely pregnant. Just fucking Peachy! What was Akira gonna think.. Never mind that I KNOW what he was gonna think we'd talked about kids before!

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey Akira" I said as I lay my head on his bear chest. "What do you think of having kids?" I asked as he ran his hands threw my hair.**_

_**He sighed and stopped playing with my hair.**_

"_**I don't want any," He said**_

"_**Why?" I asked he always acted like**_ _**he loved them!**_

"_**After what happened to my family I don't want any to be responsible for." He sighed again.**_

"_**I.. I just couldn't let myself take on that kind of responsibility. I mean I love kids just... Kids and a wife aren't for me." he finished.**_

"_**What if I got pregnant?" I asked genuinely curious.**_

"_**I.... I don't know. I'd probably ask you to give it away." He said. "I'm truly not sure."**_

"_**Just go to bed Sakura. Don't worry about it." He spoke again.**_

"_**Ok, Good night." I said sleepily.**_

"_**Night."**_

_**End of flashback**_

'What The hell am I gonna do!?!?' I Thought.

'**I don't know Saku' **

'We can't tell him and we can't stay he'll know right away some things up'

'**So we run?' **

'Yes'

'**When?' **

'Now. Before anyone gets up.'__

'**.....'**

_Normal POV_

As Sakura was packing her things she dropped her kuni pouch.

"Clink"

"Shiiit" Sakura whispered. Hoping she didn't wake anyone up. Unfortionatly it had.

"What are you doing Saku-Chan?" Asked a sleepy Ai.

"Getting ready for training in a bit Ai." She lied smoothly. "Go back to sleep."

"Ok" Ai said as she laid her head back on the pillow and went back to sleep.

Sighing Sakura turned around to finish packing with out anymore accidents. Finally after getting all her stuff packed she wrote a quick note to her team leaving it on her bed she looked back once more before exiting through the window.

_Michi POV_

I woke up having to piss like a race horse. After having gone pee. I had a weird feeling something was wrong. So I went to check on the girls just to be safe.

As soon as I opened the door I noticed Sakura was gone and a note was left on the bed. Other than that there wasn't a single trace of her. I ran to wake up the guys.

Thinking about how pissed Akira was gonna be.

_End Michi POV_

"WAKE UP SAKURA'S GONE!!" Michi yelled as he threw open the bed room door

"What are you talking about idiot?" Said a Tired Ken seeing as he isn't a morning person.

"Dude she's GONE! Like 'Poof'! Vanished!" Michi said blowing off the idiot remark.

"No." said Akira, "she wouldn't leave without us. It's not possible!"

"Go see for yourself all that's left is a note!" Michi said as he moved out of the way so Akira and Ken could see for themselves. Following behind them as they left.

Akira threw open the door turning on the light as he did to see if what Michi said was true. Not believing his eye's as he seen that Sakura indeed had left.

"What's going on?" asked a pissed Akane.

The boys to upset at the fact Sakura really had left them with nothing but a not just stood there.

"Well would you please tell us?" said Ai not really liking being awoken so abruptly.

"Sakura's gone." Said Ken still slightly stunned at finding out the news.

"No way!" said Akane now looking at the empty bed.

Everyone watched as Akira walked over to the bed picked up the note and began to read it. After a few minutes he finished looking as he was going to cry after getting control he decided to read it out loud.

"_Dear Team,_

_Please for give me for leaving so suddenly but an urgent matter came up that I MUST take care of. You all probably want to k now what is so I'll tell you... I well... I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is so I want some time to think on what I'm going to do with this baby._

_It didn't ask to be brought into this world so killing it isn't an option. But I also want it to have a good life... one that doesn't involve ninja's and there harsh way. But I also don't want it to go to a bad home so I'd like to keep it so I could know its being taken care of but it would grop up with no father. Which is unfair._

_So please don't be hurt I'll be back as soon as decide what I want to do with this baby. I love you all very much and wish you all to stay safe._

_Love always,_

_Haruno Sakura"_

The entire room was silent.

_Akiras POV_ (A/N:You know you've been waiting for it lol)

This was all my fault! I know that baby is mine I'm the only man Sakura's been with. I can't believe this is happening. How could I let this happen!?!? If I hadn't said that to her she would be here with me with MY CHILD!

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey Akira" I heard my angel say as her head lay on my bear chest. I loved to play with her hair after our love making and I know she loved it too it was so.. Nice.**_

"_**What do you think of having kids?" I heard her ask.**_

_**I sighed and stopped playing with her hair. I knew this would come up sooner or later. I just wish it was later.**_

"_**I don't want any,"I said**_

"_**Why?"she asked me I know she's curious she's seen me with village children**_

"_**After what happened to my family I don't want any to be responsible for." I'd seen them all murdered right before me sisters brothers uncles aunts. Everyone. I'm scared to have a family I don't know what its like anymore and I wouldn't want to screw up for Sakura or my child**_

"_**I.. I just couldn't let myself take on that kind of responsibility. I mean I love kids just... Kids and a wife aren't for me."I finished.**_

"_**What if I got pregnant?"she asked sounding curious.**_

"_**I.... I don't know. I'd probably ask you to give it away." I said. "I'm truly not sure."**_

"_**Just go to bed Sakura. Don't worry about it."I spoke again.**_

"_**Ok, Good night." she said sleepily.**_

"_**Night."**_ _**I said back**_

_**After I heard her breathing even out I knew she was asleep.**_

" _**I would love a family with you Sakura. I just know that I'm not good enough for you or any beautiful child you have. I love you my beautiful Blossom." I said before going to sleep.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I love her so much I should have notice right away! I just... Urgh... I could kick my ass for this! I HAVE to find her thats my child and I won't let either of them go nor will anyone else raise it!

Was my last thought as I raced to get ready and find the woman of my life and my unborn baby!

_End of Akira POV_

With Sakura a Bit out Side of Konoha

"Sakura Stop" Yelled a voice from the dark as Sakura was running. Sakura knowing who it was decided to stop and see what he wanted.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she turned around to face him.

"I know your pregnant Sakura and I've come to make you an offer." He said

"Yeah well its not yours its Akira's so why would you make me an offer?" She said

" I know whose baby it is and I also know he's the only man you've been with," he started, " so Sakura if you agree to be my wife and have children with me we can raise your aby as if I was the father. No one will ever have to know that I'm not. And you could keep your baby and watch him or her grow up. Is that REALLY an offer you can refuse?" he said looking at her contemplating face.

"No tricks?" she asked unsure.

"None." He said honestly.

"Sigh. Ok, But if you do anything I don't like the deal is off." she said firmly.

"Ok. Lets go home dear." Sasuke said offering her his hand which she took hesitantly.

Too Be continued....

Don't for get to vote please!

Love Anime-Chan

Review too please!!!


End file.
